La lettre à Schuller
by Isagawa
Summary: Victor n'avait jamais apprécié la philosophie.


**Disclaimers :** Unknown Movies, son concept et ses personnages, appartiennent à InThePanda aka Victor Bonnefoy. Je les emprunte épissetou.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde. Je profite que ce soit les vacances de la Toussaint pour poster un peu, d'abord ce one-shot sur UM mais aussi (normalement demain ou après-demain) un petit Matoine des familles. J'ai retenu ce petit OS dans mon ordi depuis juillet, parce que je n'en étais pas très contente (et je ne le suis toujours pas, mais me connaissant si je ne le poste pas maintenant je ne le posterai jamais), alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça aide. (Also, j'aime bien écrire des courtes fics sur UM mais je n'ai plus d'inspi, si vous avez une petite idée pour moi n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.)

OH, et sinon sachez que ce one-shot ne reflète pas du tout ma vision de la philosophie. J'adore la philosophie. Spinoza est d'ailleurs mon philosophe préféré. (avec Aristote) (SHIP) (pardon)

Je vous laisse !

.

.

 **.: La lettre à Schüller :.**

.

.

Il se souvenait vaguement des cours de philo de terminale. Vaguement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention – il avait en fait fini par se rendre compte que ces philosophes, avec leurs grands airs pompeux et leurs essais de 600 pages, lui disaient pas mal de trucs qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Et puis la terminale, après tout, c'était l'année où avaient commencé ses emmerdes. Les cadavres qui s'entassaient et dont il ne savait que faire (même dans la mort ils étaient incapables de se rendre utiles, putain), le goût amer dans sa bouche dont il n'avait pas conscience qu'il ne le quitterait plus, les cernes sous les yeux. Alors en cours, quand il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'on lui racontait, il lui suffisait de poser sa tête entre ses bras et de se laisser porter. Les professeurs n'essayaient même plus de le rattraper. Le sommeil venait comme une libération.

Le sommeil, c'était la seule manière sans risque qu'il avait trouvée pour faire taire les voix de ses camarades dans son dos, la voix de Tocqueville qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un fieffé bouffon, et puis les autres voix, plus sauvages, accusatrices, qui l'assaillaient quand il n'y prenait pas garde.

Il y avait d'autres manières, bien évidemment, pour tous les faire taire. Plus risquées. Plus jouissives aussi. Plus sales. Mais parfois, il était juste fatigué.

Il avait retenu quelque chose, tout de même, de ses cours de philosophie. Un matin où ils parlaient de Spinoza et de la _Lettre à Schüller_.

 _« Spinoza procède à une expérience de pensée, un raisonnement par l'absurde quand il dote la pierre dont il est question d'une conscience. »_

Ces mots l'avaient profondément marqué, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. C'est ça, avait-il eu envie de crier. _C'est ça._

C'est ça votre problème à tous. Vous vivez dans un putain de raisonnement par l'absurde. Vous partez du principe que votre vie a un putain de sens, et que le bonheur n'est pas un fantôme qui se dérobera toujours à votre vue. Vous partez du principe que vivre sert à quelque chose. Que tuer c'est mal. Vous suppliez quand l'heure vient.

Vous vivez dans un raisonnement par l'absurde. Dans l'erreur, alors que le monde entier ne cesse de vous répéter que vous ne serez jamais utiles à rien. Vous vous répétez que vous avez quelque chose à perdre.

Vous vivez dans un monde où règne le raisonnement par l'illusion, putain – _putain de merde_. Et ce monde m'a été refusé. On m'a refusé l'ignorance, refusé la paresse et les sourires idiots, on m'a doté de la vue et c'est dégueulasse, c'est plus injuste que tout. Pas de plans sur la comète pour moi, non, pas de châteaux en Espagne – on m'a offert les mêmes châteaux, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais en voir que les cachots, on m'a...

On m'a offert les clés d'un lieu où je ne voulais pas entrer…

On m'a offert–

 _On m'a–_

« Victor, bon sang, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien allez à l'infirmerie, mais ne gênez pas le cours. On dirait que vous sortez d'un marathon. »

Victor releva la tête comme on prend une goulée d'air. Amertume et yeux fous derrière le reste.

« Monsieur, c'est juste que… Spinoza, il… Il dit qu'on vit dans l'illusion. »

Le professeur fut si surpris de son intervention qu'il en fit tomber son stylo.

« C'est exact. »

« Mais une fois qu'on l'a compris, l'illusion est brisée. Enfin. Je veux dire. _Putain. »_ Les mots se bousculaient. _«_ Une fois qu'on a les clés, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé en faire ? »

« Et vous, que pensez-vous qu'on est censé en faire ? » lui renvoya le prof à la figure.

Victor se renfonça dans sa chaise, les yeux de nouveau dans le vague, errants et désemparés. Le coeur au bord de tout. Et là, soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué gémir.

Toujours des questions.

Il se demanda brièvement si l'adulte était tout simplement trop fainéant pour répondre directement à son interrogation, ou si Spinoza lui-même n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Comment pouvait-on vivre sans réponse ?

S'il avait été plus jeune, s'il était allé voir un psy comme on le lui avait suggéré, s'il n'avait pas su juguler ses crises de panique de peur de se mettre à hurler, et s'il se s'était pas senti si perdu, Victor aurait pu avoir besoin d'amis. De personnes qui lui auraient apporté de l'aide – même illusoire. Mais il avait dépassé le stade des faux espoirs. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était des réponses. Réconfortantes ou brutales, prêtes à tuer.

Là, soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué gémir. Parce que même le prof de philo et son foutu Spinoza, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à ses questions. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer, jusqu'à s'arracher les paumes, petits lambeaux de peau qui s'enroulèrent sous ses ongles. Rien, le vide et le manque. Il fallait rester impassible. Laisser monter n'importe quoi. Rien, le vide et le manque– la haine aussi. Tout valait mieux que cette détestable envie de chialer.

« Victor ? Je vous ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le dernier rempart s'écroula quelque part en lui – goût amer dans sa bouche dont il n'a pas conscience qu'il ne le quittera plus. Brièvement, il vint à l'esprit de Victor qu'il savait où ce connard habitait. Et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ce soir.

« Rien. J'en pense rien. J'emmerde Spinoza. »

.

.


End file.
